<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy Rock by eddiewrites307</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390281">Pretty Boy Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307'>eddiewrites307</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Get Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pining Sokka, Pining Zuko, but still mostly fluff, drunk sokka, dumb boys in love, flirty sokka, jell-o shots have alcohol in them, theyre so bad, word to the wise kids, zukos self esteem issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sokka accidentally gets drunk off his ass at a frat party, it's up to Zuko to take care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Boy Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My dude, are you like, do you even, do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how pretty you are?” Sokka slurred as Zuko bodily dragged him back to their shared dorm, sweating bullets because the boy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pretty, Sokka,” Zuko said as patiently as he could manage, which wasn’t very. “You’re just drunk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, for the record, he was. They had attended some frat party together, Sokka all but forcing Zuko to join him, and they had run into Mai and Ty Lee there. While Zuko was distracted by chatting with the two girls about their recent change in relationship status, Sokka snuck off, and Zuko found him in the kitchen about twenty minutes later having downed about twelve Jell-O shots. When Zuko had asked what the hell he was thinking, Sokka had simply slurred, “I didn’t realize it was tequila. Motherfuckin’ cactus juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now here they were, Sokka stumbling over every other step and clinging with no abandon to Zuko’s arm, babbling drunkenly about different aspects of Zuko’s face. The man in question was inwardly questioning (hoping) if it was possible to blush so hard that the circulation fucked up and blood stopped going to his heart and killed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so fuckin’ beautiful, my man,” Sokka was now rambling, trying to slow Zuko down so he could peer at aforementioned eyes. “They’re like, flat out </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold </span>
  </em>
  <span>and shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt his face burn as he pushed Sokka away. “Can we please just get back to the dorm?” He begged, not knowing how much more of this drunken flirting he could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your cheekbones, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your cheekbones could fuckin’ cut me open and I’d say thank you.” This tirade on Zuko’s bone structure kept up at a steady rate until they reached the dorm room, and Zuko practically threw Sokka into his bed in an attempt to create some distance. Sokka immediately pouted, his eyes growing big and watery as he made childish grabby hands at Zuko. “Why don’t you love me?” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Love you, that is,” Zuko said awkwardly, shifting where he stood. “You’re my best friend.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Sokka grew quiet. “I know,” he said, and ZUko’s heart ached at the defeat in his voice, despite not knowing what caused it. But before he could ask, Sokka’s bright smile was back. “You’ll cuddle me, right best friend? Bro snuggles? Homie hugs? Manly -”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’ll cuddle you, just please stop with the weird terminology,” Zuko cut him off, kicking off his shoes and awkwardly clambering into Sokka’s bed, who immediately wrapped around him like a goddamn octopus or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice,” Sokka said drowsily, nuzzling his nose into Zuko’s neck, who stiffened automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, wiggling slightly, but Sokka’s grip was like steel even with way too much alcohol in his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night, Zuko,” he mumbles, nuzzling his neck again as his body fully relaxed. “I’m so in love with you.” And with that, Sokka passed out, almost immediately beginning to snore loudly in Zuko’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko froze, his mind suddenly going silent except for Sokka’s words echoing on repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long, sleepless night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, somehow, woke up before Zuko. He always had been one of those fortunate bastards who didn’t really get bad hangovers, even after twelve shots of tequila, so instead of squinting and moaning at the light he simply stared at Zuko’s sleeping face and tried to remember exactly how the hell the other boy had ended up in his bed last night, their legs intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t usually drink much, and they were both fully clothed, so fortunately it didn’t seem to be a drunken hookup. Sokka would’ve been upset if it was, he didn’t spend the past year and a half pining just to fuck it up because of Jell-O shots of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking back at Zuko, who was snuffling slightly in his sleep. It was precious. He was so beautiful in his sleep. He was beautiful when he was awake, but when he was asleep his whole face relaxed, devoid of his usual scowl or stressed expression. It was much easier to focus on his high cheekbones, the way his dark hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes, his slightly chapped lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was stupidly beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sokka watched, Zuko shifted, his eyes slowly blinking open. Sokka quickly forced an obnoxious grin on his face, propping his chin up in his hands. “Morning sleeping beauty!” he said cheerfully. “I don’t remember a damn thing, care to clue me in on our little snuggle fest?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko immediately tensed, a line appearing between his eyebrows. “You don’t remember anything?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned, tilting his head slightly. That wasn’t the reaction he had expected. “Nope, all I remember are Jell-O shots. Why, did I do something?” A vague sense of panic started in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s lips thinned, and he stared at Sokka quietly for a moment. “No,” he said slowly. “You didn’t do anything. Don’t worry about it.” He started to climb out of the bed, but Sokka grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back in, scoffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch please, you’ve always been a terrible liar,” he said. “Tell me the truth, you know I’ll find out eventually.” Zuko wouldn’t look at him, and Sokka frowned. “C’mon man, did I do something wrong? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what it was.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Zuko said quickly, firmly, his eyes focused on the wall behind Sokka’s head. “You just said some weird stuff, that’s all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sokka’s frown deepened. There was clearly something he wasn’t being told. “What did I say?” Zuko was quickly developing that panicked look he got whenever he was cornered by his sister or some person who wouldn’t take a hint, all wide eyes and tense mouth. Sokka reached out and grabbed his hand. “Breathe, Zuko. It can’t be that bad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, then, “You said you were ‘so in love with’ me,” Zuko all in a rush, squeezing Sokka’s hand hard enough that it hurt. “And it’s bullshit, I know it’s bullshit, but I can’t get it out of my head. It’s on repeat, just me fooling myself into thinking you could actually love me back.” He yanked his hand away, looking anywhere but at Sokka, who had frozen in his spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s bullshit?” he asked softly, and Zuko’s head snapped towards him. “I’ve been in love with you since freshman year, Zuko. Ever since we first became roommates and you told me that if I touched your swords you’d use them on me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freshman year?” Zuko blinked rapidly. “Sokka, I...you can’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sokka!” he hissed. “I’m antisocial, I’m constantly lashing out, I don’t know how to deal with my or other people’s emotions, and have you seen my face recently?” His hand came up to touch his scar as he ranted, a habit he had picked up on to show his stress. “The only person I talk to besides you is my uncle, for Christ’s sake!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Zuko,” Sokka said, allowing his seriousness to bleed into his voice. Zuko shut up. “You are the sweetest person I know. You’re awkward, yeah, I won’t deny that, but you try your damn best. You come from a shitty situation and yet you still trusted me enough to let me into your life. And Zuko, don’t you dare talk about your face like that, the scar is not ugly. You’re so beautiful, and I wish I was better with words so that I could tell you just how beautiful I think you are, but you’re just gonna have to trust me on that.” He cracked a grin. “And your uncle is a fucking boss, my dude, I don’t blame you for being close with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at him in silence for a few long moments, and Sokka worried he had gone too far, but then he had an armful of Zuko abruptly flinging himself at him and chapped lips pressing into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Zuko said, almost too soft to hear, and Sokka could feel hot tears leaking onto his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his head. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for anon on Tumblr, and I'm currently realizing all my anon Zukka prompts were the same person</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>